Scourge
The Scourge is one of the two undead factions in Azeroth (the other being the Forsaken). The Scourge was created by Ner'zhul the Lich King and Kel'Thuzad, following the plan of the Lich King's creator, Kil'jaeden the Deceiver, Lord of the Burning Legion. They have since gone rogue, earning the ire of their former masters, and are considered major threats by both the Alliance and the Horde. History The Scourge was created by Ner'zhul the Lich King. Under the direct control of the Burning Legion, the Scourge's mission was to spread terror and destruction across the world in anticipation of the Legion's inevitable invasion. The Lich King, who ruled the icy realm of Northrend from his frozen throne, created the terrible Plague of Undeath, which he sent southward into human lands. As the plague encroached on the southlands, countless humans fell prey to Ner'zhul's mental control and life-draining sickness every day, swelling the ranks of the already-considerable Scourge. Though Ner'zhul and his Undead Scourge were bound to the will of the Burning Legion, the Lich King constantly strove to free himself and gain vengeance upon the demons for dismembering his body and damning him so completely. At the Battle of Mount Hyjal, Ner'zhul was robbed of his chance for vengeance when Archimonde was slain and the Legion defeated; but it was at this point that Ner'zhul was finally capable of making his bid for freedom, effectively cutting all ties to the remaining demons as well as the remaining demon lord, Kil'jaeden. Such a move inspired Kil'jaeden to incredible heights of anger, and it was the demon's turn to lust after vengeance. But, thanks to the Legion's defeat, Kil'jaeden was stripped of his capacity to simply bring about swift destruction, and was forced to use more subtle methods to dispose of his rebellious creation. Shortly after the Battle of Mount Hyjal, Kil'jaeden contacted Illidan Stormrage with an offer too tempting for the Demon Hunter to refuse: Slay the Lich King, and be granted the awesome power of the demon lord. Gathering his formerly-Highborne allies, the Naga, Illidan travelled to the citadel of Dalaran and began weaving a massive spell targeting the Frozen Throne using the Eye of Sargeras. However, the spell was interrupted at the eleventh hour by Illidan's brother Malfurion Stormrage, Maiev Shadowsong and Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider. Though the spell was not completed, enough potent fel energy had been siphoned to cause a fracture in the Lich King's icy prison. This caused Ner'zhul to weaken, at a rapid pace, his power to control his undead. It was during this time that a large band of undead, led by Sylvanas Windrunner, regained their free will and left the Scourge, calling themselves the Forsaken. Desperate, Ner'zhul contacted Arthas, the greatest of his Death Knights, by telepathy and commanded him to return to Icecrown Citadel at once. However, the matter was complicated by Kil'jaeden once again. Growing impatient with Illidan's failures, the demon lord instructed him, with his allies the Naga and, newly, the Blood Elves, to travel to Northrend and put an end to the Lich King personally. Arthas' undead forces battled Illidan's army at the base of the glacier, the aftermath of which left Illidan wounded and his troops broken. Arthas, victorious, proceeded into the Lich King's throne chamber, where he used the runeblade Frostmourne to shatter the Frozen Throne and free the essence of Ner'zhul. The spirit of the Orcish shaman then bonded with that of Arthas, and Arthas/Ner'zhul became one of the most powerful beings the world had ever known. Four years after the transformation of the Lich King, Arthas still resides in Northrend, presumably rebuilding Icecrown Citadel. While the status of the Scourge in the northern continent is currently unknown, the undead in Lordaeron -- under the command of Arthas' majordomo Kel'Thuzad -- continue to hold the Plaguelands from the enemies of his lord Arthas. It is likely that Arthas plans to retake all of the former Lordaeron from the Forsaken, and from there possibly conquer the whole world. The Scourge in Azeroth The Scourge is primarily concentrated in the Plaguelands. Their primary fortification and "capital" is the ruined city of Stratholme, currently split between Baron Rivendare's forces and the humans of the Scarlet Crusade. The Scourge has also been seen in Tirisfal Glades and Silverpine Forest in Lordaeron, and all along the Dead Scar in Quel'Thalas, which runs from the Ghostlands all the way into Eversong Woods to Silvermoon itself. They also have been reported to have a presence as far away as the Barrens in Kalimdor; "ambassadors" from the Scourge, as well as powerful undead beings, have fortified themselves (along with the plagued Razorfen quillboars) in Razorfen Downs. The necromancer-lich Kel'Thuzad, the majordomo of the Lich King, controls the Scourge in Lordaeron from his citadel of Naxxramas, floating over Stratholme and the Plaguewood in Eastern Plaguelands; the high elf traitor Dar'khan Drathir, slain during the Third War, rules the Scourge in Quel'Thalas from the fortress of Deatholme in the southern Ghostlands, to the northeast of Naxxramas; Amnennar the Coldbringer, a lich like Kel'Thuzad, rules Razorfen Downs. Minions of the Scourge *Lich: The Lich King's most powerful spell-casters, most of them were once Orc shamans, warlocks and Death Knights. Kel'Thuzad, resurrected by Arthas during the invasion of Quel'Thalas, is the most renowned and most powerful of the liches, and is styled as the Archlich as a result. Other liches include Araj the Summoner, former headmaster of Scholomance, Ras Frostwhisper, who conducts experiments in Scholomance's laboratory, and Amnennar the Coldbringer, master of Razorfen Downs. *Gargoyle: Fliers who possess the ability to turn to stone to heal themselves. *Frost Wyrm: The resurrected corpses of blue dragons, combining their frost magics with their fealty to the Lich King. Sapphiron, guardian of Kel'Thuzad's inner sanctum in Naxxramas, is a frost wyrm. *Ghoul: Among the Scourge's shock troopers, ghouls - especially those in Eastern Plaguelands - have the trapped souls of the innocent still within their rotted forms. *Skeleton: Mindless, bony monstrosities, and the primary "grunt" of the Scourge armies. *Banshee: Ethereal spirits of the fallen elves of Quel'Thalas. Sylvanas Windrunner is a former banshee. *Crypt Fiend: Formerly the warriors of Azjol-Nerub, raised by the Lich King after the Spider War. * Abominations: These massive creatures are made from several human bodies tied together. They are exceptionnaly strong, and are used by both the Scourge and the Forsaken. *Crypt Lord: The former Kings of Azjol-Nerub. Anub'arak, the last king of Azjol-Nerub, is a crypt lord who serves as a majordomo to the Lich King. *Death Knights: Corrupted human paladins who have forsaken the Light in favor of eternal life as a servitor of the Lich King. Before fusing with the Lich King, Arthas was once the first and greatest of the Death Knights; others include Baron Rivendare, Lord of Stratholme; Darkreaver, who is summoned in Scholomance; and the Four Horsemen, who reside in Naxxramas. *Necromancer: Members of the Cult of the Damned who practice death magics. Kel'Thuzad, the master of the Cult of the Damned, is a former necromancer. In life, Dar'Khan Drathir - overlord of the Scourge in Quel'Thalas - was a necromancer, but whether or not he retains his powers of necromancy after his death at the hands of Anveena Teague (and later resurrection) is unclear. *Zombie: Shambling, mindless corpses with a desire to consume human flesh; they also serve as "cannon fodder" in the mass armies of the Scourge. Command Structure *'Lich King' (undisputed ruler) **'Kel'Thuzad' (ruler of the Scourge in Lordaeron) ***Sapphiron ***Araj the Summoner ***Ras Frostwhisper ***Darkmaster Gandling ***Other liches, necromancers and ordinary undead **'Anub'arak' (ruler of the ruins of Azjol-Nerub) ***Crypt Fiends **'Dar'khan Drathir' (overseer of the Scourge in Quel'Thalas) ***Mirdoran the Fallen ***Borgoth the Bloodletter ***Jurion the Deceiver ***Masophet the Black ***Banshees ***Eyes of Dar'Khan ***Necromancers **'Amnennar the Coldbringer' (overseer of Razorfen Downs) ***Undead quillboars Category:Game Terms Category:Lore Category:Factions Category:Scourge Category:Undead